Pecados Paternos
by Mayra17
Summary: Bella siempre se sintio mal por lo que padre le hizo a Edward Cullen lo engañó para luego expulsarlo de la empresa ahora tras una venta hostil el logra hacerse dueño de dicha compañia ¿que sucedera con bella? lemmon explicito
1. Chapter 1

**PECADOS PATERNOS**

**Prologo**

Isabella Swan siempre se ha sentido mal por lo que su padre le hizo a su antiguo protegido, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ;lo engañó para luego expulsarlo de la empresa. Y para empeorar las cosas, Bella está segura de que Edward siempre ha creído que ella formó parte de la conspiración para librarse de él.

Ahora, tras una OPA* hostil, Edward acaba de hacerse con el control de Swans Corp. Bella sabe perfectamente que él querrá vengarse de su familia así que se prepara para ser despedida de la compañía. Pero para su sorpresa, Edward no la despide. No, su vendetta contra los Swan va a desarrollarse de una manera completamente diferente, de una manera que Bella nunca habría podido imaginarse ni en sus sueños más salvajes y perversos...

* * *

*Oferta Pública de Adquisición (OPA) de acciones u otros valores. ( en el libro no decia lo que era asi que yo lo busque).

QUE TAL espero les haya gustado noos leemos mas tarde.

ATTE mayra17


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui estoy yo otra vez jijijiji espero disfruten la historia debo advertir que contiene un lenguaje muy grafico al igual que los lemons asi que desde ahora les digo que si son muy sensibles por favor abstenerse de leerlo ya que luego no quiero reclamos.

**DEDICADO A KISARA-KAGURA**

**Espero lo disfrutes al igual que todas las demas ,ahora si a leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

"¿D-Disculpa?" tartamudeó Bella Swan. Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron como platos mientras miraba al hombre que tenía enfrente, sentado ante el lujoso escritorio de roble. Seguramente no había oído bien. Bajo ningún concepto...

"Ya me has oído," murmuró. Su intensa mirada esmeralda se clavó en la suya con expresión inquietante. "No lo diré dos veces."

Bella le miró boquiabierta, demasiado aturdida para hablar. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que ese hombre, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen , estuviese sugiriendo-mejor dicho, exigiendo- semejante cosa. En cualquier otra situación su respuesta habría sido "si". Bajo estas circunstancias su orgullo sólo le permitía decir...

"No." Sacudió la cabeza, tragando bruscamente al mirarlo. "No me utilizarás de esa manera, Edward. No puedo creer que te atrevas siquiera a sugerirlo," susurró.

Arqueó las cejas, pero, por lo demás, permaneció tranquilo e impasible. Su mirada arrogante recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, desnudándola. Esto era demasiado teniendo en cuenta que había pensado que tendrían un encuentro improvisado, pensó. La manera en que él intentaba dominar la situación no tenía nada de improvisado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza pensando que el muy bastardo probablemente estaría disfrutando un montón con su incomodidad. ¿Pero, acaso podía culparlo? Si las circunstancias fueran a la inversa, pensó, no sabía como lo trataría.

Edward Cullen, suspiró. El hombre que había protagonizado más sueños húmedos durante su adolescencia de los que podría recordar, finalmente se había fijado en ella como mujer. Tenía treinta años y había esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para que este momento se hiciese realidad. Pero ahora que había llegado, pensó malhumoradamente, tenía que rechazarlo. Se percató de la ironía.

A los cuarenta estaba quizás aún más guapo que la primera vez que le había puesto la vista encima con trece años. Se había enamorado instantáneamente de él, un hombre de veintitrés años, pero no había necesitado una gran experiencia social para darse cuenta de que esta atracción era y sería siempre unilateral.

Los hombres con el aspecto de Edward Cullen no se conformaban con mujeres como Bella Swan.

Ni siquiera si esa mujer era la hija del hombre más rico de Atlanta, Georgia.

Bella creía que se conservaba bastante bien. Tenía una cara exótica y bonita, los ojos chocolates un poco rasgados en las comisuras, los labios llenos, una sonrisa alegre, largos cabellos marrones, y un ligero acento sureño. Pero nunca había estado delgada, ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos, y también era cierto que nunca había sido alta.

Si había una cosa que Bella había aprendido relacionándose desde niña con la crème de la crème de la sociedad, era que los hombres atractivos y poderosos deseaban esposas trofeo, hermosas, altas y esqueléticas. Deseaban mujeres que comieran ensalada y bebieran agua mineral y que se creyesen que eso era una comida-no una mujer que comía filetes y patatas al horno (rebosantes de mantequilla y nata, por supuesto), bebía refrescos con azúcar, y gozaba de todo esto sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Deseaban mujeres con extremidades lo bastante largas como para abarcar el tronco de un árbol-no una mujer cuyas piernas eran más cortas que el tocón de un árbol talado.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que nunca sería exquisitamente femenina.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer," dijo Bella en voz baja mientras se levantaba de la silla. Sus palmas sudorosas se deslizaron nerviosamente por la parte delantera de sus vaqueros de marca mientras sus ojos rehuían su mirada. No sería la puta de ningún hombre-ni siquiera del único que siempre había deseado realmente. "Y yo haré también lo que tenga que hacer," dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía. "Creo que ahora debo irme."

Bella caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, y después se paró a medio camino. Volteó la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro. "Independientemente de lo que decidas hacer" dijo suavemente, "quiero que sepas que estoy y he estado siempre en contra de lo que te hizo mi padre." Le dio la impresión de que su mirada tensa se relajaba levemente pero no podría asegurarlo. "Y no hablo por hablar".

De hecho, ella había sido la principal defensora de Edward. Cuando su padre le dio la espalda a su joven _protégé_, echándolo como si fuese un trasto viejo sólo para ganar un dinero fácil, se murió de verguenza. Pasaron muchos años antes de que pudiera perdonarlo y relacionarse con él como se supone que deben hacerlo padre e hija. Y aún así, habían pasado algunos años más antes de que la tensión entre ellos se rejajase.

"Adiós, Edward," susurró, continuando su camino hacia la puerta. Suspiró. Desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera. Y sobretodo desearía haber podido cumplir sus fantasías de acostarse con Edward sin que ésto fuera el resultado de un sacrificio por su familia. Pero a los ojos de Edward Cullen, estaba segura, uno de los Swan tenía que pagar por los pecados paternos. Y puesto que su padre estaba muerto y ahora era ella la dueña de Swan Corp, francamente, sólo había una mujer que pudiese pagar por ellos.

Llegó hasta la gran puerta doble de la elegante oficina y se dispuso a abrirla. De repente, una brusca palmada sonó contra la viga de madera justo encima de su cabeza e hizo que se detuviese. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, al sentir el calor irradiado por el cuerpo enorme que se apretaba contra su espalda. Juraría que estaba excitado. Por ella como mujer o por el poder que ejercía sobre ella-o por ambas razones-no sabría decirlo.

"Piensa bien lo que haces, Bella," murmuró. "Tu madre y tu hermano confían en que tomes la mejor decisión para todos."

Se debatió entre la excitación y la cólera. Excitación porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla familiarmente "Bella" en lugar de "Isabella". Cólera porque acababa de dar por hecho que su madre y su hermano eran tan codiciosos como su padre. Y venció la cólera.

"Mi madre," dijo con voz agria, "nunca me perdonaría que me dejase utilizar como una puta común." Sus fosas nasales se abrieron. "Y mi hermano pensaría lo mismo."

"Ya veo," gruñó Edward junto a su oreja. Podía sentir sus ojos intensos e inteligentes taladrando su cráneo. Analizando. Evaluando. Calculando. Eso era lo que mejor se le daba. Ese era el motivo de que, a diferencia del montón de ex-empleados que su padre había engañado, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen se las hubiese arreglado para abrirse paso hasta la cima. Ahora ella estaba a su merced.

"¿Pero qué crees _tú_ que es lo mejor?, querida Bella." Posó una mano sobre su hombro, frotándolo, acariciándolo. "¿Cuál es la mejor decisión ejecutiva que puedes tomar, la la mejor para _ti_? Tu familia tiene tanto que perder. Es decir," concluyó," puedo enterrar el pasado, así tu familia, corrupta o no, podrá continuar con el ritmo de vida al que se ha acostumbrado."

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó. "Quieres que sea tu puta," dijo en voz baja. "Independientemente de lo que pienses de mi familia, me educaron para algo mejor que eso."

"Eras la niña de papá," murmuró contra su oído. Se apretó más contra ella, su gruesa erección presionando contra su espalda. "No tengo ninguna duda de que Charlie te educó para que fueses todo lo que él no pudo ser."

Lo que hacía aún más dulce su venganza contra la familia Swan, pensó ella sombríamente. A los ojos de Edward, ella era dulce e inocente-una auténtica dama de la alta sociedad.

Y, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, un auténtico chivo expiatorio.

Su columna vertebral se tensó. De repente, todo cobró sentido. Súbitamente, entendió por qué un hombre que lo tenía todo, un hombre que podría poseer a cualquier mujer que se le antojase, quería tenerla como amante...

Porque ella no era en absoluto como su padre. Y porque tenía la esperanza de que Charlie Swan, el hombre que lo había traicionado, se enterase desde la tumba de que Edward Cullen había conseguido convertir a su querida Isabella en el mismo tipo de persona que Charlie había sido en vida-una vulgar puta que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" masculló. "¿Sexo? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Y hasta cuando?" Bella giró sobre los talones, clavando sus ojos ardientes en los suyos. Con más de metro ochenta de estatura, era casi treinta centímetros más alto que su uno cincuenta y cinco así que tuvo que empujarlo un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enfadada como para sentirse intimidada por eso. "¿Cuántas cosas te tendría que aguantar?" escupió.

Edward sonrió, un gesto arrogante diseñado para enfurecerla aún más. Y lo consiguió.

"¿Bien?" chilló. "¡Continúa con tus exigencias! No puedo dejar a mi familia en la calle cuando está en mis manos evitarlo y tú lo sabes condenadamente bien. Dime tan solo qué diablos quieres de mi, "gritó con furia," y lo tendrás."

Él se rió entre dientes y sus intensos ojos esmeraldas recorrieron hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Su mirada peligrosa se detuvo en sus pechos, memorizando el contorno de sus pezones. "Quiero mucho más de ti que sexo, Bella," dijo suavemente. Demasiado suavemente. "Lo quiero todo."

Ella tragó con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Que quieres decir exactamente?" dijo casi sin fuerzas. Sus pechos se endurecieron bajo su mirada. "No estoy de humor para acertijos." Él arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su exclusivo traje italiano y la miró fijamente. "Todo," murmuró, "significa exactamente eso." Su mandíbula se endureció. "El sexo no es suficiente, mi dulce. Ni por asomo es suficiente." Ella se ruborizó, sintiéndose como un tonta pues durante un momento había pensado que Edward Cullen quería acostarse con ella. Qué idea más ridícula, concedió. Se mordió el labio. Podría tener a cualquier mujer que deseara. Ya tenía que estar muy necesitado para tirarse a alguien tan corriente como ella.

"Oh, no pienses que te has librado," gruñó, creyendo que la mirada que le había dirigido era de alivio. "Te follaré cuando y como me dé la gana. Pero el sexo sólo es una mínima parte de tu penitencia, querida."

Vaciló y la preocupación ensombreció sus rasgos de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?" murmuró. "Ahora sí que no te entiendo."

"Quiero ser tu dueño," dijo simplemente, sin andarse por las ramas. Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los suyos, su expresión de nuevo perturbadora. "Casarme contigo, dejarte preñada, tener todo el control sobre tu cuerpo..."

Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron de par en par. Era lo último que había esperado oír. ¿Casarse con ella? No necesiba casarse para asumir el control de Swans Corp. Con la coyuntura actual, sólo tenía que decirle una palabra al banco y a la junta directiva y la empresa sería toda suya.

"...y Charlie se enterará desde la tumba que no sólo he tenido éxito colándome en su preciosa compañía sino también en su jodida línea sanguínea."

Bella lo miró sin comprender, demasiado atontada como para reaccionar. El magnífico plan de Edward estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella se hubiese podido imaginar. Estaba más allá, lo sobrepasaba y se adentraba en el puro surrealismo.

"¿Estás loco?" susurró. "No puedes desear realmente casarte conmigo. ¿Por que ibas a condenarnos a ambos a una eternidad de..."

"El momento de las preguntas y las respuestas ha terminado," anunció con arrogancia, una ceja levantada. "Tienes dos opciones, querida. Sé de mi propiedad y yo dejaré en paz a tu familia. O rechaza la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo de salvarlos y perderás todo en el proceso. Eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión." Su mirada chocó con sus pechos, luego retrocedió hasta su cara. "Tómala y hazlo rápido."

Parpadeó, incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente y aún menos de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre. "¿Por qué hablas de propiedad?" dijo débilmente. "El matrimonio no es exactamente propiedad..."

"El mío lo será." El _mío_. No el _nuestro_. Había captado perfectamente el uso del posesivo.

Los ojos calculadores de Edward bajaron de nuevo, devorando sus pechos, buceando en su sexo cubierto por el pantalón. "Me follarás cuando y como yo quiera. Complacerás cada uno de mis caprichos y satisfarás mis más perversas fantasías." Su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, excitándose en contra de su voluntad. "Me darás tantos hijos como yo te diga. Harás lo que te mande. Nunca mirarás ni tocarás sexualmente a otro hombre... " Sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de Bella. "Seré tu dueño," murmuró. "Por completo."

Ella tragó con dificultad, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Hazme saber tu decisión, Srta. Swan." Su mandíbula estaba tensa, la mirada dura. "El tiempo comienza a contar, y ya comienzo a impacientarme. "


End file.
